Achiga Girls' Academy
Achiga Girls' Academy, located in Nara Prefecture, is the focus school in the spin-off manga Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A and its anime adaptation. It is an integrated secondary school, enrolling both middle and high school students. The academy is located in a rural area that is accessible by aerial tramway. History Achiga is known as one of only a few schools to have defeated Nara's perennial mahjong powerhouse Bansei High School. Led by then-first-year-student Harue Akado, Achiga became the Nara Prefecture champion and reached the semi-finals of the 61st Inter High School Mahjong Championships before losing to the eventual national champion. The feat was not repeated the following year, and the competitive team was dissolved shortly thereafter. The club continued to exist unofficially over the next six years. As a college student, Harue returned to teach mahjong to elementary and middle school students in the club room. It was officially disbanded after she departed to join a corporation team that participated in a professional league. Kuro Matsumi maintained the club room for two years while hoping for the other girls to return. After Shizuno Takakamo saw Nodoka Haramura win the middle school national championship, she restarts the club along with Kuro and Ako Atarashi. All three were previously members as elementary and middle school students prior to the club's disbandment. The three also recruit Kuro's older sister Yuu Matsumi and Kuro's classmate Arata Sagimori. Coincidentally, Harue Akado returns from Fukuoka after her company disbanded its mahjong team, allowing her to coach the new team. The competitive team becomes official when Ako rejoins the academy. Club The mahjong club is coached by Achiga alumna Harue Akado, and Arata Sagimori serves as its president. Roster ;Girls' team tournament *Kuro Matsumi (vanguard) *Yuu Matsumi (sergeant) *Ako Atarashi (lieutenant) *Arata Sagimori (vice captain) *Shizuno Takakamo (captain) Members of the children's mahjong club used to include Sakurako Gibbard, Aya Shizaki, Hina Yamatani, Yoshiko Sasaoka, Shizuno, Ako, Kuro and many more children. Shizuno invited Nodoka Haramura to play with them in the mahjong club. Tournaments 61st Inter High Nara Prefecture qualification 71st Inter High Trivia * Achiga leads Nara to the Finals of the Inter High for the first time during the 71st Inter High * Achiga has fought Shindouji in the Semi-Finals of the Inter High both times they represented Nara. * Achiga is the only school whose name doesn't start with the letter 'S' in the Side-A semifinals of the 71st interhigh, with their opponents being Shiraitodai, Shindouji, and Senriyama. ** It was also the only school to field only one 3rd year student in the semifinals, with Yuu being their only 3rd year regular. ** It was also the only school to not have a designated ace or known combination of strong players: *** Senriyama have their "triple ace" combination comprised of 3rd years Toki, Sera, and Ryuuka. *** Shindouji have their "double ace" combination comprised of Mairu and Himeko *** Shiraitodai have Teru Miyanaga and Sumire Hirose known as the "Tora-Hime" combo. * Achiga's regulars have the most variation in their attire when compared to other schools whose players typically wear their uniforms in the same way. ** Yuu Matsumi is typically accompanied by her pink scarf and mittens. ** Arata Sagimori doesn't wear the cardigan or bowtie and instead wears the neck-tie that Harue gave her 10 years ago. ** Shizuno Takakamo forgoes the uniform entirely, wearing her track jersey everywhere. Category:Achiga Girls' Academy Category:High schools Category:Middle schools